


an alternative

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake helps Marley come up with an alternative to the GAGA outfit she is supposed to wear
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Series: Glee Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	an alternative

** Marley and Jake **

“I don’t really want to wear the costume for the Gaga number,” Marley told Jake one day. They were hanging out at her house for the evening. Her mom was cooking dinner for them.

“What’s the costume?” Jake asked.

“A blue sequined mini skirt and a seashell bikini top,” she said.

“Okay,” Jake replied. He tried to keep from imagining her in it and help her first. “What’s wrong with the costume?”

“It’s pretty revealing,” she said. “And Sam invited a bunch of people to watch us.”

“Well, we’re glee club; the rest of the school pretty much hates us. So I can guarantee that no one will see you outside of glee club. You trust us right?”

“Of course, you guys are my friends,” she replied.

“Now, how skimpy are we talking?” he asked, winking at her.

“I guess the skirt is okay I guess,” she conceded. “But the shells feel too small.”

“Can I see the costume? I might be able to help you figure out some ideas if I see it on you,” Jake offered. “Maybe your mom might have an idea.”

“Fine, but no laughing,” she warned before going to her bedroom to put on her costume. Jake knew the only thing he was worried about was if he was going to jump her or not. After a few minutes, Marley returned wrapped in a dressing gown. “Okay, here it goes.” She opened the gown and he felt like he might swallow his tongue. Marley was hot. He shook his head to focus.

“I see what you’re saying,” he nodded. “Have you ever worn a bikini before?”

“I have one, but I’ve never felt comfortable wearing it,” she admitted. “But that was last year.” Jake understood.

“What color?”

“Black.”

“Can you get it, I might have an idea.” Jake went into the kitchen and got Ms. Rose’s attention. Marley joined him a few moments later, wearing the black bikini top.

“Momma Rose, do you think there is a way we can attach the sea shell bikini to her black one, so Marley would feel more comfortable for a glee assignment?”

“I’m sure I can do something,” Ms. Rose agreed. “Would that make you feel more comfortable?”

“I definitely feel more comfortable in this top than just the seashells,” she agreed.

“If you’re still worried, I’m gonna lock the auditorium doors after you all come in,” Jake promised. “That way, no one but us will see all the hotness.”

“Jake,” Marley whined.

“It’s true honey,” Ms. Rose chimed in. “Add the seashells and Jake will have to beat the boys off with a stick.”

“Mom!” Marley said, scandalized.

“If you feel more comfortable in this new addition, I really wish you would perform.”

“I might be able to now,” Marley agreed. “Sam will have to suck it up with my alteration.”

END


End file.
